The Unknown Power
by robert32514
Summary: Forgotten by family, saved by Mystic Mother, Jason Lee Scott also known as Harry Potter will return to save his family and introduce the world to new heroes reborn.
1. Chapter 1

**Gold Power**

**Prologue**

**I do not own Harry Potter and or the Power Rangers**

**J. K. Rowling and Haim Saban do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Prologue**

** July 31, 1987**

It's almost been six years since Harry James Potter celebrated his own Birthday, let alone have any form of recognition from his parents or extended family up to and including the Marauders. From the Halloween night of 1981, he's had to watch as his parents fawned over his brother Christopher Sirius Potter.

It was also the night the Potters lost a noble and courageous woman in the form of Dorea Elizabeth Potter-Black. The memories from that night had turned to nightmares for little Harry. But little did he know, that his life was about to change. He was about to discover that he secretly had a Guardian Angel looking out for him and a destiny far greater than himself.

Though his family had almost forgotten about him, the Mystic Mother watched as the Potter's and friends were blinded by the words and illegal mind magic manipulations of the one called Albus Dumbledore, so called Leader of the Light, Head of the Order of the Phoenix, Headmaster of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was also wielder of various titles within the Magical Government of Great Britain. But what no one saw save the Mystic Mother, was a wolf in shepherds clothing who continued to use the subjects attention to be seen as the next Merlin of their time.

She was saddened at how far the so called Noble yet Ancient House of Potter fell. The house of Black was no better, as she thought to herself.

Albus Dumbledore's only obstacle was a young man who challenged him and became a Dark Lord. Dumbledore knew his time was approaching which is why he sought to mold his chosen successor into his own image. The Mystic Mother saw through the old man's illusions and knew the outcome of this worlds future. But she also had a secret. She knew the child whom she watched over, the child who currently sat in a dark room in a corner on his seventh Birthday, had a destiny. She had spoken with her future self before and was given precise instructions of how to proceed.

He would become a warrior in a world she was once a part of when she herself swam in Darkness, under the guise of Rita Repulsa, enemy of Zordon of Eltar, and enemy of the Power Rangers. Only through the death of her foe would she be purified of the darkness of her soul and repent of her crimes against her former foes. She would seek peace with those she fought against and would aid The Power Rangers Mystic Force in the time of their need and eventually re-empower those Rangers whose powers were lost.

But for now, she must complete her mission if this world and its magical populace was to survive against this worlds darkness. Coming upon the small yet angry child, her pure spirit lighting the room in brilliant white light from her Mystic robes. Traveling through time and space was mere childs play for her as she gazed upon the young man before her that was Harry Potter was quite a handsome boy.

As she knelt before the boy, he now looked up and upon her with tears flowing in and from his eyes, yet had a look of shock and astonishment upon his face.

"Child, why do you cry?", her voice asked in a melodious tone that was gentle, yet beautiful to Young Harry's ears.

To Harry, gazing upon this woman was like gazing upon an Angel as he replied in sniffles, "My mummy and daddy forgot about me."

As if saying it didn't help with the pain, the Mystic Mother held out her arms and took the boy into her arms as he came to her, wherein he wrapped his arms around her neck and cried out his pain. She rubbed soothing circles as his body trembled in his anguish.

"Sssshhhhhh, there, there, child. They didn't forget. They are merely blinded by a wolf in fake shepherd-like clothing and mask. They will be free of the wolf in shepherds clothing one day, but until then, I'd like to tell you something. What if I was to tell you of another world where your destiny was to be a great hero, one among many who would one day bring peace to the world. And then one day, you can return here and help free your family and protect them from the bad men that has turned them against you. Would you be willing to do that, Harry?", his Angel asked without any look of deceit.

"I re...really have a...a des..desti...", Harry stuttered only for the Mystic Mother to finish and correct for him with a hint of a smile in amusement at Harry trying to pronounce a big word.

"Destiny, dear Harry. And yes, you do."

Harry looked down in thought for a few moments, and then looked back up with a smile, "Wh...When do we...we go?"

"Now, if you like Harry. Just take my hand, and I will take you to another world and your own adventure where you will learn much, with great love from a new family and many friends, and one day, a family of your own. But know this, though you will not remember me until after the end of that life. You will be chosen by a great man, and possess great powers beyond anything you can possibly imagine. How you use that power, will be for you to decide. And you will not fight that battle or any battle for that matter, alone. There will be others who will stand beside you. And together, you will defeat the evil and darkness plaguing that world when it awakens. You will lead a team of skilled and powerful warriors, then there will be others under similar banners will carry on your legacy after your time has passed, and when we meet again, then you will remember this moment in time.", she answered as she held out her left hand.

Not knowing why, but the second Harry took the bigger yet feminine outstretched hand with his own small hand, they both disappeared in a flash of white light. Moments later, Harry's bedroom room door was blasted open as James Potter rushed in followed by his friends. For some reason or another, they had sensed the intruder bypassing the wards protecting their home, and where the intruder, he or she was located. Upon discovering the trespasser in their sons room, they tried getting inside, but found themselves magically repelled by a magically powerful white ward. Whatever spell they tried, it didn't work or even distract the Ancient Sorceress from her mission. The moment she was gone with Harry, the magic that shielded the door came down as if it was never there.

From that day on, the Potters would realized their mistake, as did their friends. Upon Harry's disappearance, it was like a blinder had been removed from their eyes and mind. The Mystic Mothers gift to the Potters and their friends was a spell of her own to fix and protect their minds and let them realize the travesty of their mistake and give them the chance to atone for the betrayal of their son. Albus Dumbledore came to realize that whatever magic had been at play, had been stronger than his own and he came to find out the hard way, that he could not compel his pawns any further less his own magic return to cause him pain in small amounts of what felt like electrical voltage on his mind and magic that would increase every time he tried to use what he knew to be illegal mind magics against those he used before as chess pawns in his own sick little game with the magical world of Great Britain.

Within the time Harry disappeared, his family and extended family friends would mourn for Harry's loss. For years, they would search for him. His brother, Christopher Sirius Potter would always wonder what became of his fraternal twin brother Harry. Though they never did figure out the old mans part in their mental programming, it didn't erase the pain as they shared with Christopher the truth of their mistake. For a time, Chris would lock himself in his room for days, only removing himself to bathe and study, as the elves would bring him his breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but he could never look at his parents the same way again.

In time, his heart would heal, and he would eventually forgive his parents. But he could never forget the loss of his brother, or the bond they should have had as every time he was around the Weasley's, Fred and George were testament to what he and his brother should have had. Then one night, one year before his first years in Hogwarts, he would have visions of warriors with special powers, in special armor based off the dinosaurs of old, a red armored warrior representing the Lord of the dinosaurs, The Tyrannosaurus. A female warrior in pink representing the first mistress of the sky, the Pterodactyl. A blue armored warrior, representing the three horned Triceratops. Another female warrior in yellow, representing the ancient King of the Cats, the Saber-toothed Tiger. A black armored warrior, representing the ancestor of the Elephant, the Mighty Mastodon. And finally, a Green and Gold armored warrior, representing a Sea Serpent of great power, the Sea King of the Dragons, whose helmet resembled the red warriors. These warriors would summon giant machine-like versions of their suits dinosaur spirits, that would eventually evolve into stronger beasts based on magical and even modern beasts.

From that time, as he practiced Occlumency, he would remember every vivid detail of the warriors lives, how an evil witch, imprisoned for over ten thousand years on the base of the moon for war crimes on Earth and the Universe, was unintentionally freed by Astronauts, and how she and others would lead a campaign of terror with monsters at her beck and call, and would unleash said terror on Earth. The Earths only defense, was an ancient warrior, cursed by said witch, would enlist five teenagers with attitude and well versed in combat and gymnastics, with brains to boot, as the only means of stopping her only to be joined by a sixth in time who would lose his powers three times, forcing the warriors mentor to create a new power and give the former sixth warrior a new power. Over time, many multi-colored warrior teams came and went, some returned to answer the call to battle, including what Chris would envision to be called, the Legend Wars. But though Chris wrote the adventures of these beings in continuously growing stacks of books, he would also be seeing visions of one warrior in particular. His dreams would always circle back to the first red warrior, he would eventually call, the Red Power Ranger, and one day, the Gold Zeo Ranger.

His parents thought their sons writing was a means of coping with their mistake, but they would never guess that Chris did indeed still have a bond with his brother Harry, and watched his life as it unfolded in another universe. Chris of course never allowed his books to be published as he was continuously writing about the other Teams calling themselves Power Rangers, who followed the first teams code of ethics and morality, some whose suits even resembled the first team, and the first Red Ranger.

Unknown to Chris, universes don't always share the same history or time-line, and Jason Lee Scott, after his passing, would watch his brothers own life adventures as he was doing so now. Having awoken after his death at the age of 93, Jason remembered everything. Having met his wife Kimberly Scott-Hart, alongside his parents, Roger and Alicia Scott, then his extended family from Tommy and Catherine Oliver, and all the others, the moment Zordon and the Mystic Mother walked into his view, his first life's memories would be unlocked, and he would know everything.

His family and friends would then stand beside him to watch Christopher's trials and tribulations during and after his first year in Hogwarts. The Troll incident, the Philosophers Stone, The Chamber of Secrets, battling a giant blind snake after its eyes were gouged out by a Phoenix. A cursed diary, a dark relentless wizard who tore apart his own soul and placed them into objects of various forms, soul sucking fiends, a mad prison escapee, and finally, a tournament where Jason would watch as his brother, outnumbered and outgunned, would be fighting for his life.

Having enough, Jason turned to the Mystic Mother and Zordon, with a pleading look to let him return to life, "You have to let me go, I can help him." Mystic Mother and Zordon were not surprised by this as they looked on one another and nodded, and a second later, Jason's family and friends watched as Jason's body was restored to the proper youthful age he was at when he first began his Ranger adventures, but they would not let him go unprepared. It was decided to grant him the Gold Zeo powers, this time with them being completely bonded to him. In a flash of light, in place of where Jason stood, was the Gold Zeo Ranger.

Raising his hands and looking at himself and felt the familiar white, black and gold armor on his body, then looked to his hands for a couple of seconds. A moment later, he lifted his hands to his helmet on both sides and lifted after the helmet gasped as the air escaped it. Placing the helmet under the crook of his right arm, Jason looked and smiled at his family and friends. It was British female voice that was distantly familiar that caught his and every ones attention as they looked to their left, "I like the look Jason. You're more handsome than the last I looked upon you."

What Jason and the group looked upon was a woman in white Victorian Era robes with black hair, a lithe build, hazel eyes that just drew one in to them every time someone gazed at them. Standing beside her on her left with his right hand in her left, was an older man who wore similar robes as she, but looked exactly like Jason, yet older. There were others who looked like both individuals who were behind the pair. Dorea Potter-Black took her grandson into her arms as best as she could seeing his armored chest got in her way. Jason did indeed remember her and his grandfather Charles Potter as he gave a manly hug to the elder Potter. He then introduced the Potter family to his other parents, Roger and Alicia Scott as well as his wife Kimberly Scott-Hart, and then his extended family and friends.

After the introductions were over, the Potter's explained that they had watched over Jason's life when he became Jason Scott, and became a hero while still in Highschool. They then revealed that since Jason was returning to his first life, they'd like to do a memory transfer. Mystic Mother revealed that his Magical Core had been returned, so that when he was ready, he could be capable of accepting the transfer.

Once the transfer was successful, Jason realized time was of the essence and prepared to leave. Zordon informed him that the Para-Midas Carrier Zord and Warrior Wheel alongside a golden version of the Red Dragon Thunder-Zord would be on standby, waiting on his call.

With well wishes from his friends, and many hugs from his families the Scotts, and Potters, the last goodbye was to his wife of over seventy years, Kimberly. After a tearful goodbye to her and a long amount of kissing, Jason replaced his helmet to his wife who told him she loved him, and he returned the same sentiment.

As Jason and Kim stopped so Jason could catch his breath, Zordon gave his more than familiar phrase, "Good Luck Jason, and may the Power protect you."

Not wasting another moment, Jason stepped back two steps, snapped his now free hands to his gold buckle and yelled out, **"Back in Action!"**

As Jason disappeared in a shimmer of black and gold energy signifying the Ranger Teleportation at work, the Potter family and Mystic mother turned to Kimberly as Dorea Potter said, "Your turn."


	2. Chapter 2 Peace then War

**Gold Power**

**Ch. 1 Gold Ranger**

**I do not own Power Rangers or Harry Potter**

**Haim Saban and J. K. Rowling do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 1 Gold Ranger**

As Christopher rose from the ground, trembling after feeling the effects of the Cruciatus curse, with a last act of defiance, rose his wand. Christopher Potter was tired and in tremendous pain, but he would not go down without a fight. Voldemort, resurrected through his blood, smiled a sinister smile, and raised his wand. As it glowed with the green glow of the killing curse just on the tip of Voldemorts lips, his followers were seconds away from a victory against Christopher Potter and those who stood against their Lord.

Just as Voldemort began to spout the words to end the Potter Scions life, a shimmering gold and black flash of energy knocked the deformed Dark Lord down. His followers fared no better as they too were violently struck down as their Lord was. The power of the strike rendered them breathless and holding their chests in pain.

"WHO DARES? WHO DARES INTERFERE?", the pale skinned, hairless, Dark Lord screamed until Lucius Malfoy cried out, pointing to their left, on the top of the crypt that Christopher hid behind moments ago.

As Voldemort and his followers looked, as did Christopher, in flashed of Gold energy and lightening stood a being in black suit with gold armor and white boot. Its head was concealed by a black helmet with a golden rune on the front where the eyes were located, an indentation of a mouth molded into the bottom of the helmet. The black and gold warrior took a defensive stand, daring the Death Eaters and Voldemort who were struck speechless, to attack him. As the power of the being was rolling off of him in waves, the dark wizards felt it and shook at the strength of his power.

Christopher himself, trembled as he recognized this being. He dreamed and wrote books on this man, books yet to be published. Now here the Gold Ranger, either Trey of Triforium or Jason Scott, stood on top of the Crypt he used to catch his breath and prepare himself behind moments ago.

Before Chris could say anything, the Dark Lord cried out as he and his followers stood and continued to look, though with wands raised, "WHO ARE YOU?"

**"You're about to find out snake-face.",** The Gold Ranger replied in a deep baritone Yankee accented voice.

Upon his answer, the Dark Lord screamed and began shooting dark spells and curses, his followers doing the same. Gold Ranger jumped higher than any normal man was capable of as he spun forward several times, only to land on his feet crouched in front of Voldemort. He then sprang over the resurrected Dark wizards head, landing behind him. Before said Dark Lord could turn around, his legs were swept from under him. He then found himself skidding across the ground as he was kicked squarely in the chest. The kick was truly powerful as Voldemort stopped skidding the moment his back hit the crypts opposite side from where the Potter scion hid. His followers were dispatched one by one as the Gold Ranger flipped himself sideways within the Death Eaters circle. Death Eaters Crabbe and Goyle had been grabbed by their wand arms which were then twisted together and then yanked, the result was Crabbe and Goyles heads slamming into each other.

MacNair had his arm twisted and then twisted until he harshly spun onto his back with a kick to his cranium rendering him unconscious. Kicks, fists, and elbows flew faster than the Death Eaters were able to spout out curses and before they could think an intelligent thought, all but Lucius Malfoy, the newly escaped Peter Pettigrew, and a still hurting Voldemort were rendered unconscious. Pettigrew cried out and ran at the Gold Ranger with a bloody knife in his now silver hand. The powerful warrior side stepped Pettigrews lunge, grabbed the silver wrist, twisted it back, brought him in close and introduced him to a pair of golden guarded elbow blows from both elbows, and an ending uppercut that to the rat animagus's chin, sending him to dreamland. As Pettigrew fell back unconscious, a now scared and shocked Lucius Malfoy with a shaky wand in hand and sweat rolling down the left side of his face, the wand pointed at the black and gold warrior. Said warrior slowly turned to and turned his helmet slightly to the left as he gazed at the now terrorfied Malfoy, and said one word, **"Boo."**

That one word sent Lucius Malfoy scrambling and as he turned, the gold and black warrior sped with unnatural speed to Malfoy's back as he turned. The moment Lucius turned all the way, a white and gold rimmed gloved fist introduced to his face with such force, left Lucius Malfoy on his backside, with no one at home.

Jason sensed the monster who was one of two who tore his first life apart, stand up. This same Dark Lord was the one who ended his Grandmother Dorea's life as well as so many others. Jason fully turned and slowly began walking towards the creature who was more 'thing' than man with the amount of times 'it' split its soul. The characteristics of the being before him was of a snake-like quality with zero hair, pale skin, and snake-like red eyes. It warily rose its wand and before it could utter a syllable, a shout of **"Bombarda Maxima" **was yelled out, and the monster that was Lord Voldemort was splashed with blood, coming from its own body. With a look of shock, it looked down at its chest where there now was a gaping hole with bloody chunks falling along with blood drops falling. Voldemort fell to his knees, wand slipping from his long pale fingers.

The being that was Tom Marvolo Riddle fell face first to the ground. Before Jason or Chris could move, the specter of Voldemort rose from its newly made and now newly destroyed body and shot towards Christopher Potter. The Gold Ranger reacted faster and sped towards Christopher. Using the Gold Zeo super speed, the Gold Ranger snatched Chris up in his arms in a flash of black and gold energy and reappeared several feet to the right with the Gold Ranger taking a defensive stance.

Chris was in awe at the speed and capabilities he was witnessing first hand as the Gold Ranger shot out his right hand and called out, **"Power Staff Now!"**

In a flash of golden light, the Gold Ranger Staff appeared. The heads design similar to the design on the Rangers helmet with a red orb on top, a black leather-like black handle in the middle, and a double set of blades on the end. The Gold Ranger and Chris saw the specter of Voldemort turning around and coming towards them. Acting quickly, the Gold Ranger pressed a trigger on the staffs pommel and the head of the staff opened, with three various colored orbs inside. Raising the staff to the sky, tremendous amounts of electrical and magical energy flew into the staffs red orb, and then the Gold Ranger leveled the staff towards the specter. Three huge golden orbs of energy shot out and connected on its target, one after the other. In an explosive show of power and fire, the specter was sent flying until it could not be heard or seen, yet in pain at the fantastic force of power the Gold Ranger wielded.

Once he was sure the spectre was gone, lowering his staff, the Gold Ranger then turned towards the defeated Death Eaters and pointed his staff at them, and golden strands of energy flew from the staffs orb that wrapped around their hands and then bodies. Once the glowing rope-like energy finished tying the Death Eaters up and together, the glow died down and became true rope. With a twitch of his hand, the power staff glowed then disappeared. Raising his wand, Chris summoned the Death Eaters wands as well as Voldemorts wand. Once Chris was satisfied, he saw the Gold Ranger standing beside the still unconscious dark wizards, waiting on him.

Jason leaned down and grasped with his right hand, the rope binding the Death Eaters together, and looked to Chris and held out his left hand, signaling him to take his hand. Nodding in understanding, with his blood free hand, grasped the white glove of the Gold Ranger, and in a showers of Black and gold shimmering energy as well as white and dark gray shimmering energy, the Gold Ranger, Christopher Potter, and the bound Death Eaters all disappeared from the Little Hangleton Cemetery.

**Back at Hogwarts**

Reappearing at the front of the maze in the same lights they left the Cemetery in, the Gold Ranger looked to Chris, grasped his left shoulder after letting go of his hand, and nodded. Knowing that the nod meant 'well done', Chris nodded back in return. Seeing the other champions from the other schools including Cedric Diggory walking towards them with the Teachers, Headmasters, his parents and the Minister of Magic, Chris looked back at the Gold Ranger, "You best go. Don't need anyone getting a hold of you, you know."

Jason nodded in confirmation, took a step back, pressed both hands to his buckle and disappeared in the same black and gold shimmering energy.

As the entire entourage of people came to congratulate Chris and ask who the black and gold armored individual was, The Minister almost freed his bound prisoners. The timely intervention of Chris and his telling his story to his parents, put a stop to that. But as the Potters began to argue with the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, Albus Dumbledore saw the Poly Juiced imposter come forward to take Chris, but before he was even three feet from him, a flash of white light blinded everyone.

Once the continuous flash of white light died down, a white armored woman with a metal staff and a crystal symbol of a snowflake on the top dropped down, then rose. Her helmet like her suit, was white, with a black visor and another snowflake symbol above the black visor. Her armor was padded, yet allowed maneuverability, with gold and silver trimmings. Her armor showed she was clearly a woman. When she rose, she pointed her snow staff at the incoming imposter, **"I wouldn't try it, Barty Crouch Jr."**

Seeing the ruse was up, he was about to snap out his wrist to summon his wand, but he found himself pelted by white mist that left him freezing. Looking down, he found himself encased in a block of ice from the neck down. The White Mystic Ranger turned and found herself with several wands pointing at her, so with an empty right hand, she snapped her fingers, and a white snowflake designed Pentagram appeared above and below her. The Pentagram then came together and transported her elsewhere.

An hour later inside Dumbledores office within Hogwarts, after finding the real Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody who was currently within the Medical Ward, the Minister was still arguing with the Potters, but now had the backing of the Black family, and even Narcissa Malfoy-Black arguing against him after Chris explained what happened. Disgusted with what her husband did, Narcissa had Sirius go ahead with her plans to end her Marriage to Lucius Malfoy and to get back the dowry used for her marriage contract. She gave up evidence that Lucius had plans to do as he already had done. It was then James decided to inform the Minister that the bound Death Eaters will be tried and convicted via Veriteserum. Should the Minister fight it at the coming trials, James and Sirius and the allies within their alliance would shout out a call for a vote of 'No confidence' against him.

Seeing he was not going to win, Cornelius Fudge turned red as a tomato, slammed his hat upon his head, and departed to his office within the Ministry through Dumbledores floo. This whole situation was a nightmare, especially after the disastrous attempt at ending the bound Barty Crouch Jr.'s life via a pair of Dementors, both of which were destroyed the moment two huge glowing globes of golden energy came from nowhere and destroyed them, anyone who had seen the soul sucking fiends destruction would also watch as the souls that both Dementors had consumed throughout the years, flew into the darkness of the night sky, clouded though it was, and disappeared. The Ministers only fear was the loss of currency that Lucius was supplying him with, not that the Potters and their allies needed to know that. He'd have to find another way of getting more money.

Back in Dumbledore's office, as the noise finally calmed down, Amelia who was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, made sure that the bound Death Eaters and the currently frozen Barty Crouch Jr. were under watch from a select few people she chosen Aurors trained by her, Alastor Moody, James Potter, and Sirius Black. So it was that Albus Dumbledore called to order the current problem. Who the two people in the strange armor were. It was Chris who answered after many theories were thrown out, "They're Power Rangers."

Looking up into the adults faces, he saw the clueless looks all but one gave them. His mother Lily seemed to understand what he was saying. But she was skeptical, though the armor the strange beings wore fit the familiar description of Chris's stories that he wrote and was still writing. Lily looked as Hermione Granger grabbed her boyfriends left hand in her own as she sat next to him on the right. She showed him the support he needed as he entrusted her to his life's stories that he wrote, and even she found it hard to figure out how two people would wear armor from stories he wrote.

"I'm sorry, but what are...Power Rangers?", Dumbledore asked as he lowered his eyes at Chris.

Before he could answer, Alastor Moody came in, though a bit wobbly as he asked in a growl, "I'd like to know that too, seeing as one of them aided in apprehending one Barty Crouch Jr."

As Chris was about to speak, a flash of gold and white light, and a single form of shimmering light in both black and gold touched down within the office and became a single body. The body was within a black suit and gold armor with white gloves and boots with golden trimming. The helmet upon him matched the golden buckle as the person wore both golden elbow and knee pads. The chest armor had some form of golden runes upon it. Alastor Moody blanched a pale color as his eye saw through the helmet and saw the spitting image of James Potter, with eyes matching Lily Potter, but his hair with short with trimmings and had an earring in his right ear. Shifting his eyes capabilities, he saw the energy the suit was putting out. Looking to the man before him and the others and then Lily and James, he could imagine what kind of result the shock of seeing and knowing who he was, was going to be.

"I..Impossible, no one can apparate through the Wards of Hogwarts.", Dumbledore stuttered in shock. Rising from his seat, he rose his wand. The being before him rose his white gloved hand up and wagged a finger condescendingly, letting the old man know it was a bad idea to raise that wand and or even attempt to attack him.

"Who are you?"

Chris rose up as the Gold Ranger turned his head to him, ignoring the old mans question. It was then when Chris felt a connection opening within his mind. The Gold Ranger walked up to Chris as Chris did the same. "Jason?", Chris asked as he looked at the dark tinted helmet with gold outlinings of some form of a rune.

At the call of his name, Jason stopped, rose both of his hands slowly to his helmet. A gasp of escaping air was heard as the helmet came open, and then the helmet rose and then lowered into his right side under his arm. Upon seeing the face of the man who looked like his father with his mothers eyes, he always suspected that there was a reason why his visions centered on Jason a good percentage of the time. Now he knew why.

"Ha..Harry?", Chris whispered with his eyes going wide. James, Lily, and the others went stiff at those words as the man before them silently nodded in confirmation. Chris let go of his girlfirends hand as he lunged into his long lost brothers armored chest. Jason wrapped his arms around his now crying brother, Christopher Potter. Despite Jame's protest at holding his now desperate wife back, Lily Potter yanked herself from her husbands arms and quickly walked around to stare at the man whom her son called Harry. Looking into his face, even she could see, it truly was her son as her hands flew to her mouth with a gasp.

Jason looked up and saw his mother. Having seen and watched how things progressed from the afterlife, he knew she was not completely at fault for what happened, yet was also repentant of her crime against him. He grabbed one of her hands and pulled her into the hug, her head on his armored chest next to Chris's. Feeling her trembling as she cried as well, Jason whispered soothing words into her left ear and let her know she wasn't completely at fault, and forgave her all the same. After a few moments of silence, The three pulled back, into which a Stunned Sirius Black asked, "Where's the other one?"

At this, Jason gave a questioning look, and then the room began to flash in white light again as a feminine visage in white Mystic Armor appeared via a white snow-like rune. "Udonna?"

The female White Ranger shook her head no, and lifted her hands to her helmet. Like Jasons helmet, it too hissed out air from its clamps coming undone. As the helmet was lifted, Jason went bug-eyed and called out in shock, "Kimberly?"

Kimberly Scott-Hart smiled teasingly and thrust her helmet to her left arm, walked to her husband, grabbed his golden armor chest shield, and pulled him into a deep kiss. When the need for air became too great, they both stopped as they opened their eyes as their heads rested on one another. "You didn't think I'd let you do this without me, did you?


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion

**Gold Power**

**Ch. 2 Reunion**

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Power Rangers**

**J. K. Rowling and Haim Saban do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Ch. 2 Reunion**

"Hello wife.", Jason said cheekily. "And to answer your question,...I really don't have an answer for that, but I'm glad you're here, nonetheless." he followed with a chuckle.

"Good answer, husband.", Kimberly shot back, as she shared with him a smile and pecked his lips once more.

"You...You're married?", Lily Potter shrieked with her eyes wide with shock. Her eyes then rolled back as she then promptly feinted and fell into her husbands arms. James and many of the offices main occupants minus Christopher, who wore a shit eating grins, wore expressive looks of shock themselves. James managed to revive his wife, who then grabbed her head to steady herself and her mind as she could have sworn she had just met and was reunited with her long lost son Harold who was not only older than he should be, but was now was married. Looking towards where she thought she last saw him, she realized it wasn't a dream as she gazed at him still in his black and gold armor.

Lily then with James right hand in her left hand went up to and asked the woman to introduce herself. Jason instead introduced her himself as he decided now was as good a time as any to reclaim his identity as Harry James Potter, he introduced his wife as Kimberly Anne Potter-Hart, also known as the White Mystic Ranger. Albus Dumbledore stepped forward and demanded how they managed to penetrate the Wards of the School let alone Apparate into a room only he could Apparate into.

Jason and Kim looked at the elderly Headmaster and calmly told him in a stern tone that he would hopefully understand, that 'they didn't answer to him and therefore didn't bow before him, or anyone else for that matter'. And second, the form of Apparition they did was actually called teleportation, something only Rangers could do. Kim then spoke up and said that her Mystic form of teleportation was based off of a much stronger form of magic from another Universe.

Albus Dumbledore was taken aback by that as no one had ever spoken to him like that, ever. But he did understand that there were stronger magics in other worlds if what she was saying was true.

Severus Tobias Snape, who stood off to the side, was seething. Another one of James Potter's offspring had just returned from wherever he ran off to and now apparently possessed powers never seen before. Deciding to find out the secret to that power, since the Potter brat stood near him, it would be easy enough to slip into his mind and past his mental shields, if he had any.

That proved to be his a big mistake as he was rendered unconscious a second later as he never saw the backside of the fist that connected with his face, crushing his nose in the process.

Jason felt what felt like someone or something trying to bypass his mental barriers, and when they saw it was impenetrable, his mental shields were then repeatedly rammed. Looking to the source of the mental intrusion, Jason reacted and with speed and power only he and his wife was capable of, quickly lashed out with the backside of his left fist and smashed the greasy haired Potions Master and Professor in the face, breaking his nose in the process. Said Potions Master then slumped forward and down to the floor unconscious with blood pooling around on the floor from his nose and around his face.

"I don't like people who attempt to Mind Rape others, let alone me.", Jason growled as he looked down and then up at those who witnessed what happened. James and Christopher at first had looks of shock at what happened the moment Jason back-fisted the greasy idiot, until Jason gave his reason for attacking Severus Snape. They then both wore looks that promised murder as they gazed upon the hated Death Eater and Spy of one Albus Dumbledore.

"There was no reason for attacking one of my professors...", was all the old man was able to say until he found a wand pressed against his throat via Amelia Bones who was still there, and had yet to leave, though her most trusted Aurors took Crouch Jr. and the other bound Death Eaters with Amelia making sure that extra guards were posted at the special cells that they were to be held in.

"That greasy haired bastard attempted to violate the mind of a son of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, brother to the Boy-who-lived. Harry was well within his right to respond through a different means than magic since apparently wherever he has been, has made him stronger than any of us if his suit and magical powers is anything to go by. So don't you dare berate the man for putting the Death Eater down."

"He's a reformed..."

"Bullshit Albus.", Lily Potter cried out as she raged at the fact that her former friend attempted to violate her sons mind. "No 'reformed' Death Eater would dare do what this man has just attempted to do. He attacked my son and attempted to violate my sons mind, he got what he deserved."

"Now Lily...", he almost pleaded.

"Shove it, Albus. Moody, Are you in any shape to send this Death Eater to join his cohorts?", Amelia asked.

"More than enough.", The legendary Auror answered with a gleam of happiness and excitement in his eyes.

"Here, I'll help you.", Sirius Black spoke up as he flicked his wrist and summoned his own wand and levitated the unconscious Professor into the air.

"YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE MY POTIONS TEACHER ON A TECHNICALITY!", Dumbledore hollered out, clearly upset as his magic rose to extremely high levels and had begun choking everyone within his office, even going so far as to force Sirius Black to drop Snape, only for Dumbledore to experience an even higher level of magical power exceed his own and forced him down to his knee's as the stronger power was focused on and against him. Both Jason/Harry and Kimberly had felt the Headmasters strength and saw how it threatened the others within his office as their Ranger Powers protected them from the power the old man was putting out. Not liking this, they revealed their own magical strength, but focused it on the elderly wizard. This allowed the cowering individuals who were being choked by his magic, to stand and breathe as the old man was beginning to cower under the newer and greater power.

"How dare you use your Aura against these people, including the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's Head of Office.", Jason/Harry seethed out as he then summoned his Power Staff and barely flicked his arm out as a blast of golden light lashed out and rendered the old man unconscious before his body hit the far wall as he sailed through the air as if yanked by an invisible rope.

"Amelia, get this bastard in a cell before I kill him on principle.", James Potter growled out through clenched teeth, and pointing at the now unconscious old man.

Seeing the wanting look in her eyes, she replied cooly, "Gladly."

Summoning several more Aurors from the office Floo, to aid in the arrest of Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore, the entourage of Amelia Bones, Alastor Moody, and Sirius Black followed. Minerva McGonaghall took over as was her right as Deputy Headmistress.

As she sat down in the Headmasters chair, Jason/Harry and Kim both called out, **"POWER DOWN!"** In a flash of golden and white light, the armor and helmets of the two Rangers glowed and then faded from site. Kim was wearing a white sleeveless button down shirt that showed a bit of her stomach and white jean form fitting pants as Jason/Harry was wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans. Both wore sneakers. Hanging from Kim's belt, invisible to all except her was her Mystic Force Cell Morpher inside of a golden pouch with the Mystic Symbol in silver. Like before, Jason/Harry's powers were a part of him, so he had no need of a Morpher.

The Potters and others decided to call it a night and thanks to Minerva, were able to take Chris and Hermione home. Of course, Jason/Harry and Kim were pulled to the Floo by Lily, but Kim would have none of it as with a mischievous smile, she snapped her fingers, and the Potter's, Jason, and Hermione Granger were surrounded with bright white Mystic Transport Runes, and were seconds later transported to Potter Manor.

The Head of House Potter being James Potter, demanded to know how she did that and knew where the Manor was let alone how she bi-passed the wards and such. They had all found themselves within the Potter living room or study as some called it as Jason/Harry suggested they all sit and wait till Sirius and Amelia showed up. Moments later, both individuals did arrive, but were not alone. Alastor Moody was with them. When all of the Potters, Blacks, Tonks, Lupins, and Moody himself were settled, Jason/Harry raised both of his hands and began by creating a visual time bubble-like dome that then began to play images of the entire Ranger history starting at the historical legend of Zordon and Rita Origins. After about a three hour mark passed, Jason/Harry brought down the barrier as everyone took in what they just learned.

"So, you go by Jason now?", Lily tearfully asked as she had watched her son join his wife in death and reunited with her in the afterlife, only to watch their worlds proceedings and learned of Albus Dumbledores treachery. The fact that their minds had been clouded by the old man they thought they could trust and then freed by Jason and Kims former enemy turned friend known as Rita a.k.a. The Mystic Mother.

"Either or really. I'll respond to Harry just as good.", was his reply.

"Your grandparents weren't mad about what we did, were they?", James asked as he remembered his mother did not take kindly to familial betrayals. Jason sincerely shook his head with a small smile as Jason put his fathers fears to rest as he revealed dumbledores actions and what the mystic Mother did to them to allow them to have their minds set right and protected. He watched as James and Lily both breathed a sigh of relief, as did Sirius and Remus, but were pretty upset to learn of Albus' actions and swore to reveal that at his trial.

"So all those books Charley wrote are your, Kim, and the other Rangers life stories?", Hermione Granger asked interestedly.

Kim chuckled and nodded an affirmative. The entire Potter Clan stood as James ushered Jason and Kim to stand as Hermione followed. They then initiated a family hug that lasted a few moments. Kim was welcomed into the family as Lily had an elf prepare Jason's old room for Kim as well. Sirius called out one of the House Elves and asked for refreshments. Amelia, Remus, and Alastor were still reeling over the fact that Jason and Kim were in more than polite words, 'Super Heroes!' add on the fact that both were given mental and magical transfers from both their worlds magical worlds Mystic knowledge and magical knowledge transfers from Charlus and Dorea Potter as well, so much so, that Amelia decided to ask Jason and Kim if they'd like to enlist in the Auror Corp.'s.

When she did, Jason accepted on the off chance he could train the Aurors how to fight without needing to rely on wands all the time where as Kim wanted to teach the magic from her home reality that Udonna downloaded into her mind. Charles, Hermione, and anyone else that wanted to learn Self Defense and Hand to Hand Combat as well as Mystic Training as well was welcomed to learn.

Amelia agreed to that as did the Potters and everyone else as they wanted to learn from the Rangers. Jason would teach the Self Defense courses while Kim would teach the Mystic training. Kim offered one last thing as she and her husband had a chance to see space, but none in this reality save various Astronauts within the 'muggle' or 'mundane' world had through their space programs.

She then pulled out a box within her back pocket and revealed to Jason, a miniaturized Astro-Megaship.

"Is this...?", he barely asked.

She nodded with a huge smile as everyone gathered around and got a first hand glimpse of a miniature Astro-Megaship in Kimberly's hands.

"Wait a minute, is that...?", Sirius asked as Kim chuckled and answered with a question of her own.

"Who wants to go into space?", Kim asked cheekily.

Nobody needed asking twice as James led everybody to the back lawn which held a large acres of land. Kim walked ahead by about over seventy five yards, lowered the tiny ship and ran back to her group, where she then called out into her Mystic Cell Morpher, "Decca, initiate Megaship sequence."

Half a second later and in a flash of blue light, the tiny Astro-Megaship grew to it's intended size. The entire entourage who had viewed Kim and Jasons memories just moments ago, were still shocked that the Rangers were capable of such feats of ingenuity let alone the technology, though they knew that the original and Mark II Megaship was both made on K.O. 35, Andros and Karone's home-world. The others then followed Jason and Kim aboard the ship when its doors opened followed by a gang-plank that lowered down, allowing them instant access to the ships main bridge area. Once everyone was in, Jason closed the doors and allowed everyone to take in the ships internal sights.

The Rangers informed everyone to look but not touch until they were trained on how to pilot the ship, since Jason and Kim already knew how thanks in partial due to many Rangers Reunion parties that he and the other Red Rangers had begun in their past life. A tradition that continued even past his and Kim's time.

When the entire group was finally calmed, Jason then asked if they were ready, to which the group nodded. Kim conjured seats for those who couldn't find seats and with the view-screen to guide him, Jason initiated take off as the Astro-Megaship rose into the sky and was already over Potter Manor, he then turned it around and initiated take off as the ship flew towards the stratosphere and passed the atmosphere.

Once the ship passed normal skies, the ships view-screen revealed the stars in all their glory as Kim then activated a cloak mode that Andros had installed in the Mark II that seemed to follow in this ship as well. They didn't know if there were any life in the stars in this reality though it was safe to say there was as while Jason piloted, Kim used both the short and long range scanners to detect for any life in space. The ships scanners were able to accede passed whatever the satellites on Earth were able to pick up and Kim got readings showing that there was indeed life out in the stars as she and now Lily and Hermione Granger were looking at the instrumentation and saw the various signs of Extraterrestrial Life, though Lily and Hermione looked and were now shocked. The ships sensors were picking up several vessels of Terrestrial origins.

Not wanting to tip their hand yet as the Rangers weren't sure if Earth was ready or not to meeting their celestial cousins, Jason set a course towards the moon and then Mars. Thankfully, gazing on the moons surface did not affect Remus as Jason continued on towards Mars. Visual images showed the landscape of volcanoes and even rocky terrains, including a frozen area of the planets surface. The visual images that the other Wizards and witches saw, left them all shocked as they were the first to visually gaze upon real live images of Mars surface. They never thought they would ever in their wildest dreams, get a chance to do this or even visit the stars. Kim who looked was sure a few of the adults felt like they could die happy at having seen what the View-screen revealed. Jason decided to keep off the other Terrestrial beings scanners in case they could detect the cloaked Astro-Megaship and reset the ships coordinates to take them back to Earth.

The moment the ship touched down on the back of the Potter grounds, Jason and Kim were graciously thanked by all on giving them a chance to touch the stars figuratively speaking. Kim then had Decca remain cloaked until she and or Jason needed to use the astro Mega-Ship again. Once cloaked and engines powered down, the entire group re-entered Potter Manor. Alastor went home via Floo the moment he walked intHo Potter Manor's living room. Lily with the aid of Hermione and the house elves made a big dinner for the entire family. Amelia Floo called Hogwarts and asked for Susan and Luna to come and meet their long lost God-Brother and his wife, as well as to join in the family dinner. Jason was only too glad to meet his God-Sisters again, as they were to meet him. Luna of course began asking him about the Morphing grid, but the moment Jason gave his mother a questioning look, she informed him about Luna's mother Selene's passing and how Luna inherited her mothers gift of Sight and certain knowledge that others could not understand. Luna was taken into the Potter family since Lily was her God-Mother, and raised with his brother.

James and Lily decided to plan ahead as they informed Jason and Kim that they'd like to take the next day to go shopping for clothes for both Jason and Kim as well as invest in any training equipment Jason thought would be useful in the Physical Training area within the Aurors only after Jason and Kim were tested and Kim given an identity in this reality. Kim having been given a full knowledge transfer from not only Charlus and Dorea, but Udonna as well, wanted to see what differed here in this version of the magical worlds various beings, magic, and such. By the time the next days plans were made, the other families went about their homes while Luna and Susan returned to Hogwarts, as they were preparing to wind down and go to bed.

Lily loaned Kim some night clothing so she could spend time getting reacquainted with her husband. Kim saw Lily's meaning when she saw Lily with a mischievous look.

That night, Jason and Kim must have forgotten to put up silencing charms on the room as the moment sounds of passion coming from their room made James, Lily, Charles, and Hermione jealous, so moments later, the entire house was filled with moans and screams of passion, to which made Jason and Kim laugh as they realised their blunder after they had finished making love for the first time in a long time. When Jason and Kim were sated yet again, they heard the other sounds throughout the house still going and smiled, mentally patting themselves on the back for what their actions had caused. They soon fell into a blissful sleep, not caring about what the next day might bring.

**Here's a re-edite of this chapter followed by the newest chapter. read, review, and enjoy. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4 Dragons, Tigers, Oh my!

**The Unknown Power**

**Ch. 4 Dragons, Tigers, Oh My!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Power Rangers**

**J. K. Rowling and Haim Saban do.**

**Positive reviews are welcome.**

** Authors notice: I thought to bring back the Magna Defender of team Galaxy, but another idea came to me. What if the spirit of Tommy Oliver and his future wife as shown in a Christmas special of the Zeo series came to Hermione and Christopher with an offer, an offer of the first two sets of Ranger Powers he wielded, the Dragon and the Tiger powers. He would also offer a knowledge transfer of the combative and Martial Arts skills necessarily needed from both he and his wife Catherine Oliver. The reason I made Catherine his wife, is as I stated, it was due to a Zeo Christmas special that showed their future, with an aged Tommy and Catherine Oliver with two Grandsons, one of whom continued the tradition of being the hero and protector while they were watching over the younger grandson. As of this moment, in no way will I be bringing in more Rangers, but you never know. I will also be going over chapter three as soon as I can to clean it up and correct a few misspells I found as well as to add more to the chapter to help tell the story how I want it. The Zords will be necessary as with their current defeat, with a last ditch effort, Dumbledore and Voldemort, well they will make deals with the darkness that will make the Rangers having their Zords, necessary. So, on with the story.**

** Ch. 4 Dragons, Tigers, Oh My!**

A gasp drew Christopher Potter from his own sleep as the moment his eyes opened, all he saw, was white. Raising himself halfway, he found himself lying next to his intended fiance, Hermione Granger.

"Christopher, where are we?" she asked as he rose and turned to help her to her feet.

He went to answer that he didn't know when a voice caused them to jump in fright and then quickly turn, "Well, you're not dead, that much is for certain."

Chris had thought he would get the chance to meet the visage of the man and Legendary five time Ranger and best friend of his brother who stood before them, "To-Tommy Oliver!" Christopher blurted out.

Tommy Oliver, 6'1, black spiky hair. Thin, wiry, yet with a muscular build. Black pants, black boots, and a long sleeved black shirt with the shirt sleeves partially slid up. In his right wrist was a communicator while in his left hand, was a familiar box. "Told you he would recognize me according to his visions, Cat." he said to his right as another familiar individual came into existence. At least familiar to Christopher as he remembered this box from his dreams of his brothers former world and Ranger history, "Welcome Christopher and Hermione." he said, a soft smile upon his face.

When Christopher said his name, Tommy smirked as he looked and studied the two teens, hoping he and Catherine were making the right call in giving these two teens the power he once wielded. At the thought of his wife when she appeared from out of thin air and came to stand beside him, causing the teens eyes to bug out as Christopher stuttered her name out as well.

Catherine Oliver-Hillard, possessing the form of how she looked in her time as a Ranger, wearing a pink T-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers, with long flowing blond hair and beautiful blue eyes, looked at the two teen lovers and knew she and her husband were making the right choice in handing out the Ranger Powers, the last of which would not be joined by any others as there was no need, at least for now. In her hands was a white intricately designed white box with coined familiar tiger motif design. "That's right." Catherine said in her beautiful Australian accent, smiling at Chris' bug-eyed look. Hermione looked like she was just about to bust out as it were with questions until Catherine beat her to it with a raised hand that basically asked for her to wait and let them speak. "How like Billy she is." Catherine thought to herself in amusement.

The girl that was Hermione Granger knew when the sign for patience and silence meant as Catherine held her hand up, asking her to wait as Catherine Oliver spoke, "My husband and I know, you both have many questions."

"But we have very little time." Tommy said as he took over. "Your world is threatened with war. The false so called Lord of the Light by now, has already made his escape and will find your Dark Lord, aiding him in a way back to power. In doing so, both men will make a pact with the Demons of the Underworld that can and will attack your world as ours did."

"We are offering you both a chance to stop this by offering you these Powers that Tommy himself wielded, the Power of the Green Dragon and the Power of the White Tiger." Catherine spoke reverently. As she said this, Tommy slid into Chris' hands the box with the Green Dragon symbol while Catherine handed over to Hermione the white box with the Tiger symbol.

The moment their fingers touched the boxes and fingers of the two former Rangers, a surge of power and knowledge from their minds, were sent careening into the two magical teens who froze up as their eyes closed and their minds began to process the new information, knowledge, and skills they were receiving. After what seemed like ages, both former Rangers stepped back as everything they both knew, had been copied and downloaded into the teens. When they were both able to finally get a hold of themselves, it was Hermione who spoke next, "Why?"

"Because Jason and Kimberly will not be able to do this alone, they will need you." Catherine answered.

The two teens spoke with Catherine and Tommy for several minutes more as it was revealed they would be changed in addition to having the Powers they now held in their hands.

"Everything we knew and were capable of, you now hold, know, and will be able to perform when necessary. When you awake, you will be changed to allow your bodies to do the things we did when we lived, in our world." Catherine answered.

"Let's face it, you two are in for one wild ride." Tommy said with a chuckle, causing the teens to gape and then look down and onto the objects in their hands. Before Chris or Hermione could say or do anything, their world went white and then black as they snapped awake. Rising together, both saw they were indeed changed physically as both were taller and somewhat bulkier with abs. Before their minds could in a way, reboot, they found their eyes locked onto the boxes from their shared dream.

"It was real!" Hermione said. Chris nodded quietly as his hands and finger self consciously sought out the box that rested in his lap. Hermione did the same as the moment their boxes were opened, they both saw inside the boxes, were the Power Morphers and coins belonging to the Green and White Morphin Rangers.

"Bugger!" Chris said with Hermione barely letting out a 'meep' before she touched the Morpher and ran her fingers over the powerful device and the power coin glowing with barely restrained power.

"Amazing!" she said as her ability to sense others and powerful magical objects, taught to her courtesy of Lily Potter, allowed her to feel the power in the object now in her hands.

Chris too, felt the power flowing from the Morpher as it thrummed while in his hands once he lifted it out of the box. They were broken out of their thoughts with the smell of breakfast in the air. They smelt a combination of bacon and sausages and others smells of delicious things as well. Gathering some clothes to themselves and taking a quick shower together, once dried and freshly dressed, the magical couple gathered the Morphers into their hands and left the room. Walking down the steps, the Rangers-to-be walked into the dining room, the room lit up according to the light of the morning sun shining through the windows, and walked in on a scene that surprised them. Jason and Lily were working in sinc with each other, making a large breakfast as if for an army when a new and yet familiar feminine voice called out to them, "Hey guys, I see you're just in time for breakfast."

Turning around, they saw that Kimberly was setting up the table when usually, it was the Potter Elves who did, but today, she seemed to be the one doing it, at least she did until her eyes fell on the Morphers in their hands, "Where did you get those? Weren't you guys shorter yesterday?" Shock and trepidation on her face.

"What's up, sweetheart?" Jason asked as he brought out two long circular plates, one filled with pancakes, the other filled with a combination of sausages and bacon. The moment he sat them down, he turned to Chris and Hermione, and stopped to stare when Lily walked in with two more plates filled with eggs and toast when she stopped to see what the matter was. It was then she noticed the change in her son and Hermione as well as the objects in their hands. "Aren't those..."

"Chris, Hermione, what happened?" Jason asked as he set the plates in his hand, down.

Sitting down to talk, they didn't notice as James and the rest of the troupe of the Blacks, Lupins, Grangers, and Tonks, arrived to eat and listen in how they spoke to Tommy Oliver and Catherine Oliver-Hillard in a shared dream. They were explained that Dumbledore had escaped from his cell. In hearing this, the entire group of Aurors followed by Jason and Amelia, scrambled from the table and made for the Floo. Kimberly hollered that she'd stay behind in order to speak some more with Chris and Hermione on what it means to be a Ranger.

Jason went through the Floo a mere few seconds after James did. The Ministry was in pandemonium and somewhat in shambles as it looked like a battle had taken place. It had been learned that the Minister was caught releasing Malfoy and his troupe of criminals aside one Deloris Jane Umbridge. Lives were lost among the night shift crew of the Ministry Aurors that guarded the prisoners. In the ensuing chaos, there was only one survivor that had managed to reveal the truth as he tagged a set of stunners on both the Minister and his Undersecretary. None had realized Dumbledore had been freed the entire time by the Minister as well. Fearing the worst, James Potter and a small contingent of Aurors and Jason, went to Hogwarts to check and see if the Former Headmaster had returned to Hogwarts. They were thankful that their fears were wrong as the Marauders map 2.0 had not revealed Dumbledores presence. The new Headmistress Minervra MacGonaghall was worried to learn that the Death Eaters responsible for the night befores' horrid in succeeding and yet also failing to keep their Dark Lord physically mobile if the events of the night before meant anything. In the escape, her former friend and colleague whom had magically attacked the Director of the DMLE and the Potters that very same night, and was now a wanted man.

Jason asked if the former Headmaster had any living relatives let alone any place he'd be willing to hide, like an ancestral home or some such. Like most, the newly promoted Headmistress knew of Albus's brother Aberforth, and with that bit of released information, James and Jason went alone to speak to the man. After exiting the Castle and heading towards Hogsmeade, running as fast as they could, they made it to the other Dumbledores establishment in record time. Aberforth, when asked, denied aiding his brother or that he was within his establishment. Jason decided to see for himself, much to Mr. Dumbledores displeasure. He tried to stop Jason from looking around, but James put a stop to him by informing him that Jason is acting on behalf of the DMLE.

Jason, with a fist balled up, and an arm wound back in preparation, searched the entire back area of the the bar while he kept his senses sharp, yet found nothing. He had just walked back to the front where his father was keeping the elder Dumbledore occupied, when the moment James asked him if he found anything, a single step just mere feet away from his father, stopped him as the floor gave a creeking sound.

James and his son both looked to the floor, then looked at Aberforths face as he gave a wince. Jason traced the steps around the bars main serving area until he saw a rug covering a certain spot on the floor. Jason looked back at his father and Aberforth, then down to the floor as he knelt down and grabbed the rug, throwing it to the side. There, before him was a trap door with a metal circular handle. He grabbed and pulled, seeing a flight of stairs going down. Taking a huge breath, he walked as slow and as silent as necessary.

He just touched down from the final step, when a more than familiar and very much disliked voice spoke up, "I see you found me."

"You're going back to jail and facing justice for the crimes you've committed." Jason replied.

"Oh, and you're going to make me?" the old man said as he rounded a wall and stepped in Jasons full view since he originally had been hidden by a wall just minutes before.

His wand in hand, the old man looked prepared for a fight, "It seems, I must rather decline, I'm afraid."

"This isn't up for debate." Jason said, preparing himself for a fight. The moment he ran at the old man, he was thrown back by the elderly mages faster and more experienced magical abilities.

Landing against a wall, Jason slid down to the floor, dazed. He took a moment to shake his head, and then glaring at the old man.

"The hard way it is then." Jason groaned as he managed to stand, and snapped out both wrists, summoning his Ranger Powers, **"It's Morphin Time."** Bringing both glowing wrists and hands together, Jason cried out, **"Gold Ranger Power."** he was then transformed in the blink of an eye.

Albus Dumbledore had to turn away at this show of power, then turned back as the one whom he knew to be Harry Potter who preferred to be called Jason, was once again, in the strange, yet powerful armor that he was last seen in. He found himself gawking at first as he felt the power that the young warrior possessed.

Jason didn't stop there, as quicker than Dumbledore could think, Jason held out his hand, **"Power Staff, Now!" **In another flash of light, a staff of untold power flashed into existence in Jasons hand. "Let's do this." Jason said as he began letting his instincts guide him, he used his Golden Zeo powers to speed towards Dumbledore, grabbing him, and speeding him out of the basement and out of the bar itself to the outside midday air, only to use his greater Ranger enhanced strength to jump and throw Albus Dumbledore to the ground. The moment Dumbledore hit the ground, rolled several feet until he came to a stop, his robes muddy and torn in various places.

James Potter and Aberforth Dumbledore felt and saw the golden lightning-like power as it sped out, leaving a trail of lightning behind it, from the floor behind the bar and out the bars door. James took this time to follow the lightning, as did Aberforth, rushing as they ran outside. Both watched as Albus was tossed to the ground and sent rolling. Jason stood at the ready, staff in hand, waiting on the elderly Wizard to stand.

As the former Headmaster struggled to stand, his robes getting in the way somewhat, Aberforth who stood at James side, turned to the Potter Patriarch with a pleading look, "Are you going to stand there and let this happen?"

Though he wanted to see what Jason's skills were like compared to what memories he's already seen, James knew that Aberforth was right. And yet, not taking any chances, with a quick flick of his wrist, James, inconspicuously while hiding his wand hand, summoned his wand from it's wrist holster and stunned Aberforth who crumbled under the stunning charm before he ran to stand beside his son.

"Albus Dumbledore, your under arrest. Come quietly or we'll be forced to take you down." James said. There were then multiple 'cracks' as Amelia Bones and several Aurors including Sirius Black came into existence beside James and Jason.

Dumbledore, seeing he was outnumbered, slowly began to walk back until there were other multiple cracks behind him that showed others surrounding him, their wands raised and pointed at him.

"There's nowhere to run, Dumbledore. It's over." Amelia said, the tip of her wand glowing red, just ready to fire a stunner.

"No, it's just beginning. I've come too far to let the control I had, fall from my grasp." the old man answered as he lowered his wand slightly, closed his eyes, and raised his head, where he was joined by the bird of fire who appeared from out of know where in a flash of fire, landed and latched onto Dumbledores right shoulder. Jason raised his staff and fired a beam of golden energy, only to watch in shock as it was deflected by a wall of fire as it and Albus Dumbledore disappeared in a column of fire.

For a moment, for just a moment, Amelia and some of her Aurors including James, saw the pleading look from the Phoenix just before it removed the former headmaster from the field. "I don't believe it." Amelia whispered in horror **"****I don't bloody believe it."** she then hollered.

"I saw it. I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it for myself." another Auror said aloud as they all looked at the spot where Dumbledore disappeared.

"Was that,...a Phoenix?" Jason asked, turning to his father.

James nodded as he looked at his son, then back at Aberforth, "A bound Phoenix. An Illegally bound Phoenix whose name is Fawkes."

"Illegally Bound?"

"By dark magic." Sirius summed up for him.

Bringing his arms together, Jason deactivated his Ranger powers with the words, **"Power Down!" **With the flash of golden energy, Jason stood before the Aurors in civilian clothing as he also looked to and pointed at Aberforth, "He was aiding and abetting his brother, hiding him in a basement." Jason said, disappointment on his face. He could respect what a brother would do for another brother, but Aberforth knew Albus was in trouble with the law, and in not just aiding, but actually hiding him, also broke the law himself.

Amelia hearing this, ordered two of her Aurors to apprehend and escort Aberforth back to the Ministry and place him within a holding cell right next to the soon to be former Ministers and his Undersecretary's cell.

Jason, quickly thinking, walked over to Amelia and his father and Godfather, arms folded and head lowered as if in thought, stopped before the Director of the DMLE, "How old are the Dumbledores?"

"They're a minor family, as far as I know." James answered.

"So, they wouldn't have a manor or mansion? Somewhere they could escape to, somewhere or someplace like a place of residence that only they would know of."

Sirius, wagging a finger, began thinking along the same lines, "I might be able to find out, give me a few hours at the Ministry. I'll see if I can find anything." After looking at his Godson and admiring how quickly Jason was thinking, Sirius turned and disappeared with a loud crack.

"How are we with the escaped Death Eaters?" James asked Amelia.

"Gone, every single one of them. Even Peter. The Minister and Deloris made sure of that." another Auror commented.

"Have you contacted the families of their victims?" Jason asked.

"No, but we will." Amelia said. "This is turning into a mess of epic proportions.

Looking towards his father, Jason sent a look that he hoped his father understood. James must have known what he was thinking as he nodded his consent.

Jason then turned to Amelia, determination on his face, "What would it take, to deputize me?"

"You can't be serious?" Amelia said.

"Amelia, he's got more years doing this kind of thing than any of us." James spoke up in defense of his sons past.

"He also has no magical training James." she shot back sharply.

"After his accomplishments, does it matter?" James pointed it. "How many monsters and villains does he have to defeat and destroy before he's eligible to be an Auror? Not to forget the fact that he's had a magical knowledge transfer from both of my parents after his death in his former world."

"You're right. I'd forgotten that last fact. Alright, alright." she swore, turning and walking away a bit, "He'll have to be sworn in, and soon." she said as she turned around and sent an honest expression.

"No time like the present." Jason said, standing tall, head held high.

"You got a wand?"

A flash of light in his hands revealed the Power Staff he wielded earlier, "Will this do?"

"It will have to." she said as she admired the power it resonated with. With James and several of her Aurors acting as witnesses, she wad him swear on his magic in the same way all Aurors did. Once his oath was completed, she pulled from a pocket on the outside of her coat that she was currently wearing, a golden badge and placed it in Jasons hands.

"Congratulations Auror Scott-Potter." She said, shaking his hand.

"Thank you, Director. I won't let you down."

"Somehow, I believe you." she surmised with a smirk.

The newly made Auror, James, the other Aurors, and Amelia returned to the Ministry, cleaning up the mess, Amelia and the senior Aurors contacting the families of those whom were murdered, while setting up times of going after the escaped Death Eaters within the days to come. Amelia was sworn in as temporary Interim Minister until it could be made official while using her powers to not only strip Dumbledore of all of his offices, but she also put the word out, to all offices and capable people, who was wanted and that the authority of deadly force was allowed.

It was also noted by Amelia to all the people of Magical Europe, they were allowed to use whatever methods necessary to take down and if necessary, take out, any and all marked Death Eaters. If they should come under attack by said Death Eaters, lethal force was authorized to those attacked. It was time to take off the kids gloves.

The Minister, Cornelius Fudge, was interrogated first. Under Veriteserum, he confessed to taking bribes, cutting funds to the most important areas of the Ministry up to and including the DMLE. He gave up names of all of the Death Eaters in whom he accepted bribes from in order to cut those funds.

Amelia sent a runner to Gringotts with a Ministry doctrine and order to shut down and seal any all accounts belonging to Death Eaters. A list of names was provided showing whom the Death Eaters were. In doing so, Amelia promised to reopen negotiations with them in the hopes that future handlings could be more prosperous and beneficial.

The woman, Deloris Jane Umbridge was another story. Whereas, those whom were marked on their wrist, she wasn't. Jason though noticed she was favoring her right shoulder somewhat, just by the way she moved herself. Her colors make him sick, in the way she wore pink anyway. She had the physical appearance that shouted 'toad' with her height and weight. Jason walked around the table she sat at and stepped to her right side. She tried to get belligerent with him, yet his eyes looked to her right shoulder, "Is there a problem, half-blood scum?" she sneered as he kept quiet, and yet, she followed his eyes, her own widening as she knew he knew she was hiding something on her shoulder. She tried to move and even attempted to strike him, yet he grabbed her right hand, twisting it, forcing her to lean forward, her face touching the table.

"Her right shoulder blade, I'm willing to bet she's marked." Jason said as he looked towards the mirror. Almost a minute later, Amelia came into the interrogation room, Umbridge was ranting and raving so much, that Amelia had to silence her with a wave of her wand. Walking to Umbridges left side, she used a cutting charm on Deloris' clothing over her right shoulder, putting enough power to cut only the pink suit jacket and the under shirt. Before the shirt was cut, there was seen a dark coloring underneath, but the moment the article of clothing was cut open, the tattoo that was known as Voldemorts Dark Mark was clearly visible. It was slightly faded, most likely due to Voldemorts quick defeat at Jasons hand, but it was still there.

Amelia, looking to Jason, nodded. Looking back to the Undersecretary, whom was taking this time to begin chuckling and then letting out a full blown laughter that reminded Jason of Zed from his old days, "You have know idea, no idea what I'm going to do to you, Bones, when I get free."

"Who says you're going to." Jason said in a stone dead tone of voice, as he pressed a pressure point on her neck, making her drop her head on the table with a 'thud'.

"What did you do?" Amelia asked, searching for a pulse and being able to breathe easy as she found one.

"Pressure point. Those trained in the Martial Arts and become Masters, learn from other Masters in order to exceed themselves. What I just did was hit a specific pressure point on her neck, rendering her unconscious. I don't know if you'll be able to wake her up with magic, but you're welcome to try." Jason said as he turned and left the room.

Amelia was impressed by Jason's professionalism. After a day of preparing all the Aurors she could muster, she let them know that it was time to perform a raid on those whom were confirmed Death Eaters, all were known Pure Bloods and Supremacists at that. Some of her Aurors tried to complain, but a reprimand from Amelia shut them up. To those whom complained and to those she felt had questioning loyalty to their jobs, she made them swear not to reveal tonights events let alone plans for the next day. And yet, she also planned to have a lengthy conversation with the questionable Aurors later.

When they left, the only ones remaining was Sirius whom had learned after much searhcing that the Dumbledores did had a two story home, but the location was now unknown as Dumbledore seemed to have it placed under the Fidelius charm. Amelia then asked Jason if Kim would be interested in aiding in the effort the next day, "I'll see what she says. We may have another surprise or two."

"Chris and Hermione." she asked.

He nodded.

"Thought so."

As everybody called it a night and left, in the Longbottom home, Neville Longbottom himself slept, he would have a dream as on this night, as his parents attacker whom was responsible for nearly taking them away from him, would be freed by the escaped Death Eaters as in a desperate bid of gathering their forces. Azkaban would be attacked and emptied of its Death Eater prisoners, of those escaping the hardened prison, would be the Lestranges, up to and including Bellatrix Lestrange. An old knight, from the Lost Galaxy of Jasons old home universe, would pay him a visit to give him a gift to finally avenge his parents.

Though they were alive and well, they never truly got over that night as it made Franklin Longbottom realize how close he truly came to losing his family. This in of itself, forced him to quit the Aurors. Alice Longbottom took up Healing to help her get her mind off of the past. But Neville Longbottom saw the shame and fear in their eyes everyday. They were honest with him and revealed to him why they were afraid of certain things and why he himself had problems due to that so long ago. He would swear an oath of vengeance against the woman who nearly destroyed his life.

**So, here's the newest chapter, let's hope you enjoy. I tried to be as realistic as possible. Also wanted to point out, there is word that there will be both a prequel to the Harry Potter series as well as a sequel that will split off to two films, and has been acknowledged by J. K. Rowling herself and green lit by Warner Bros. to begin production. I also thought on my earlier promise and decided on just one last warrior that I enjoyed watching on Lost Galaxy. So read, review, and enjoy. Until next time.**


End file.
